Many containers, including trash containers, include wheels to permit the containers and their contents to be easily moved and transported. With such wheeled containers, it is often desirable to ensure that the wheels are securely coupled to an axle of the wheeled containers. Accordingly, there is a general need to provide wheeled containers with wheels that can be securely coupled to an axle of the container.